An integrated circuit may be connected to a power supply having a specified voltage level. For example, the voltage level of the power supply may be 3 volts. The integrated circuit may also be tolerant to the voltage level of the power supply. For example, when the power supply for the integrated circuit is on, being tolerant may mean that the integrated circuit is able to handle 3 volts without any impact on the transistors and related hardware. When the power supply for the integrated circuit is off, the signal bump for the integrated circuit may still be exposed to 3 volts as a result of an external circuit, device or another power supply. In this case, the transistors and related hardware of the integrated circuit may not be tolerant to the 3 volts and may be damaged. In another case, the integrated circuit may be tolerant to a 1 volt power supply but the signal bump may be exposed to a 3 volt source. In this case, the transistors and related hardware of the integrated circuit may also be damaged.